Trust Me
by xCarolineVampx
Summary: Elena feels that Stefan is cheating on her when she saw Lexi then knew about Katherine then she gets pregnant on one night and Stefan thought that she cheated on him because vampires cant get pregnant but he stayed by her side at the end! xx
1. Feelings Kept Inside

**Trust Me, Chapter 1**

**Elena POV:**

I'm sitting on bed, looking at the ceiling, it was time to go to Stefan's house, but my mind was busy thinking 'My life was normal, My life was boring, I felt dead until I saw him…I still believe that being with him makes me feel alive, but I tell him that im not scared that he is a vampire…and I don't know if im sure about it' I closed my mind, as I don't wanna think about it, I got up quickly, went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair! Gets out, opens my closet searching for a nice outfit to wear, gets out jeans and a white blouse (my usual outfits) then I wear them quickly when I heard my phone rings, finishes wearing quickly, goes and answers my phone! Me: "Hello?" Stefan: "Hey Elena, You are late, Im waiting" I was walking around my bed while talking, Me: "Ill be right there" I ended the call quickly, goes down the stairs, when I saw Jenna! Jenna: "Where are you going?" Me: "To Stefan's house, don't worry, okay?" Jenna kissed my cheek "Okay but don't be late" I said: "I wont" while walking out of the house, goes in my car, starts driving to Stefan's house while thinking 'im going to a house with two vampire brothers, oh my god', arrives at the parking of the boarding house, parks the car, gets out and walks to the door, rings the bell, Damon opens the door! Damon: "Hello Miss Gilbert" I sighed ignoring him, I go in the house "Stefan?" I see Stefan going down the stairs while saying "Here you are, Why so late, huh?" Me: "Sorry I was thinking of some stuff" Goes and whispers in his ears "Why do you want me to come so badly like that?" I giggle, Stefan takes the back of my head and pulls my face close to his and kisses my lips softly then it turns passionately, pulls away just to say "Because of this" He smirked, I grinned and said "Sounds like a good plan" I start kissing him deeply, Damon: "Hey! Go in a room people" I stare at him and said "Good idea" I take Stefan's hand and runs to his room, Stefan sits on the edge of the bed while I was taking off my blouse, I walk to him while Im wearing my jeans and bra, I pushes him to lay on bed, lays on him, the distances between our lips cant be seen, I say: "What are you thinking about?" He smiled, starts rubbing my back softly which makes me feel lost, He starts kissing my body around my bra, Im moaning as I cant tell him to stop, I want to because this will end badly but I cant because of two things…first...I love it, second...He may be sad so I took the risk! I took off his shirt and trousers and I took of my jeans then we started kissing passionately, our bodies became so hot and the air became too! He kept kissing my body passionately, While im freezing when his lips touches my body thinking 'How will this ends?' I pushes him away for a second and says "Are you sure of what we are doing?" Stefan rolls eyes while saying "I'm sure, what's wrong?" He puts his hand on my cheek, rubbing it softly, Me: "I'm scared, My body is shivering and I don't know" I look in his eyes like I'm a child, when he says "don't worry, I'm here with you" I thought 'And that is what scare me' I say: "Uhh yeah right, lets continue" I start kissing his lips passionately again, he started kissing my lips, stomach, cheek, my whole body, then he kept kissing my neck while im shivering and freezing, im scared but I like the feeling, I keep thinking 'What will he do? What will he do?'

{Guys sorry for the shortness, this is my first fanfic, I promise ill do more today or tomorrow}

Review? x


	2. Sex Night

**Trust Me, Chapter 2**

**Stefan POV:**

I keep kissing her neck with hunger thinking 'Stefan Stop! This is Elena' , Elena freezing, I pull away quickly, then I sit on the edge of bed looking away from her and giving her my back, she puts her head on my back and said: "Stefan! I love you!", I frowned thinking 'I was about to bite her' Then I look at her and said "Elena! I love you too and that what scare me, I…I can't do this" Elena: "Stefan, Its fine, Are you hungry? I'm here, and I chose to be here, you didn't force me" She shakes her head and continue "I love you for who you are" I nodded feeling relief, she is staring at me waiting for me to speak then she give up and speaks again "Stefan? Now can we continue?" We both laughed then I layed on her and starts kissing her lips passionately!

**Elena POV:**

I'm kissing his lips passionately while thinking 'he was going to bite me? I'm scared but I love him' I roll him over so im laying on him then I go down and take his underwear off, then I stand up on bed and take my bra and panties off, I lay on him again, I blush because we are naked then he started pulling me to him while pressing his tit in my cock, I moaned loudly! Then we made love the whole night without stopping!

**-After 5 hours of having sex without stopping-**

I said: "Oh my god" I breathe hardly very tired

Stefan said: "Are you okay? You look…..wet"

I said: "Im late, Jenna told me to be back at sunset and its now midnight"

I try to get up but fall in his arms giggling

Stefan hugged me tightly "Stay with me"

I rested my head on his chest "I love you so much Stefan"

He smiled softly "I love you too"

I start shivering "You were maybe too hard on me" I laughed

He laughed "Sorry but you look beautiful like that"

I blushed, He played in my hair, I fell asleep in his arms naked scared of what will happen to me!

{I hope you liked that one, Im sorry if it was mature but I warned you, I enjoyed writing this one, ill make the third soon}

Review? x


	3. Fight

**Trust Me, Chapter 3**

**Elena POV:**

I woke up and found myself in Stefan's arms then I remembered everything that happened yesterday, every detail and I wasn't happy with it, I frowned, then shaked Stefan's head saying "Stefan? Stefan?" He opened his eyes looking at me then he kissed my forehead while saying "Hey Beautiful, What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes saying "What's wrong? I should ask this question, what's wrong with you? What was what happened last night?" Stefan: "What was what happened last night?" I pulled away, stood up and wore my clothes "Did you fuck me yesterday?" Stefan's eyes widen "Yeah…maybe…no…we were kissing" I looked at him, he was naked, it can't be only kissing, I said "Why did you do this to me?" Stefan stood up and went to me "Elena...I'm sorry but didn't you like it? When I stopped yesterday, you begged me to continue" He raised his eyebrow, I didn't know what to say because I like it very much so I lied "I didn't like it" Stefan said "I'm sorry Elena" I was angry so I said "No…I trusted you!" I took my bag and left the house, I drove my car quickly to my house, I parked the car then got it of it and went in my house when I saw Jenna so I said "Oh" Jenna folds her arms and said "Elena? Where were you? You slept in Stefan's house?" She raised her eyebrow, I saw that she was furious so I lied "Yeah, On the couch, I was tired now I gotta go" I ran to my room, jumped on bed and started crying!

**Stefan POV:**

I sighed when Elena left, I wore my clothes, Then went downstairs to find Damon sitting on the couch and saying "Here is Mr. Romeo, Did you enjoy last night? Was she like Katherine in bed? Is she hot? What about her body? Details Please" I glared at Damon and said "Shut up Damon!" I went up to my room, took my phone and called Elena but she didn't answer me, I sighed…

**Elena POV:**

I got up, goes in the bathroom to take a shower, opened the warm water, then I took my clothes off and went in the shower! Thinking 'was I hard on him? I mean he is my boyfriend but he was hard on me' then I remembered that there is a party at 7:00 that Caroline made it, and I was supposed to go with Stefan, I finished the shower, I looked at the clock, it was 6:00 so it was time to get ready, opens my closet searching for a nice dress, gets out a short white dress, with a diamond on the shoulder of the dress, I wears it slowly thinking of a lot of things, then I putted on a high heel black shoes, I was ready, I brushed my hair then I looked at the mirror sighing, I wanted Stefan to be with me now!

_**{That was the third one, I hope you liked it guys, Ill make the fourth one now}**_

**Review? x**


	4. Party Day

**Trust Me, Chapter 4**

**Elena POV:**

I took my phone, searched for Stefan's number in my contact list then I found it, I hesitated to press the call button but I did, calling him, after 5 rings, he answered saying "El—Elena?" I swallowed "Yeah, We need to talk, Can you come-" Before I continue, I felt someone behind, I turned around and saw him, I screamed from shock but then I stopped as I remembered that he is a vampire, I took a breathe saying "Stefan?" Stefan: "Yes Elena?" He looked down, I wanted to kiss him so badly but it wasn't the right time so I tried to apologize "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I actually liked last night when we were having sex, And I want to do it again tonight" He looked at me with a surprise look but said nothing so I continued "I was just scared from you and it was the first time that I sleep with a guy so you must have expected that" He kept staring at me, unable to speak, I sighed, Kneels down on my knees, looks up at him "Could you forgive me?" He looks down, takes my hand and pulls me up, takes my face in his hands and at last he spoke "I love you Elena Gilbert and yes I forgive you" I smiled happily and kissed his lips deeply, he whispered against my lips "it's the party time" He smirked "Ohh, You remember?" Stefan smiled "Of course I do" He rubbed my cheek with his hand, I closed my eyes and continued kissing his lips passionately, He was already wearing his suit and I was ready, I glanced at the clock, there was only ten minutes left for the party to start, I spoke against his lips "There are only ten minutes left, We wont be there on time" He laughed "Well that's the use of a vampire boyfriend" He smirked, I figured what he meant so I grinned and said "Okay, You jump from the window and ring the bell then ill get out and you can vamp speed" He smirked and jumped from the window, I got down the stairs when I heard the door bell ring, Jenna opened, I saw Stefan, Jenna turned and looked at me, I kissed her cheek whispering to her "I wont be here tonight" I smirked and went off the house before she could answer because I knew the answer would a NO , He carried me in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, He vamp speed to the party, He stopped at the door and made me stand up, I smiled, I putted my arm in his and went in the grill, I saw Caroline and Bonnie coming to us, Caroline said: "Hello lovebirds" She smirked then Bonnie said: "Hey Elena, Stefan" I smiled and said: "Hey Girls, Where is everyone?" Caroline: "Well They are all here" Stefan said: "Who are 'They'?" Caroline looked at Stefan and grinned "Matt, Tyler, Vicki, Jeremy-" Before she continued, I stopped her saying "Jeremy? What is he doing here?" Bonnie said: "He wanted to come when I told him that Vicki will come" I sighed, Stefan rubbed my cheek with his hand which made me feel relief and comfort, I looked at him and smiled as he comforted me, We walked to a table and sat, Me and Stefan by my side. We were alone so he asked me "What's wrong if Jeremy is here?" I looked at him putting his hands in mine "I told Jenna that I'm going to Bonnie's house and if he saw me, I'll be in trouble and I'm scared that-" He putted his finger on my lips stopping me from talking "I'm here so don't worry about anything" I kissed his finger softly smiling, he removed his finger blushing and said "So you will come to my house after the party is over" I nodded smiling "Yeah" I paused then said "I was so stupid to fight with you because of I had sex with you" We both laughed, Then we all sat together and started talking, playing, drinking and some were dancing too, as for me and Stefan, we did all of them, The party was over and it was time to go home when I bumped in Jeremy, He looked at me "Elena? What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan stepped beside me, Jeremy looked at Stefan then he understood, He laughed and looked at me saying "What a liar Elena!" I said "Jer…Please don't tell Jenna, Okay?" Jeremy nodded laughing "And so do you" I laughed "You lied as well?" Jeremy said: "Never mind, I wont tell her anything" I said: "Good for you" I left Jeremy and walked with Stefan out of the grill then he carried me again and we arrived at his house in a second, I found myself in his room so I laughed saying "That was a quick move Mr. Salvatore" He looked at me, he gets close as our bodies were very close, he looked in my eyes saying "I want to see a quick move from you " I laughed saying "As you wish" I pushed him to bed and layed on him then we started kissing passionately and I knew that this night will be an amazing hot 'dirty' night!

_**{I hope you guys liked that one, I spent a lot of time in it, but I was enjoying, ill do the fifth soon}**_

**Review? x**


	5. Best Night Ever

**Trust Me, Chapter 5**

**Elena POV:**

We just started the hot dirty night which I know it will end very bad but I wanted this risk.

We practiced love between the sheets with passion, I grew stronger in his hands with every moment passed on us under the sheets, we kept kissing for hours.

I pulled away for like 5 minutes to breathe and speak a little, I said: "Enjoying Mr. Salvatore? Do I amuse you?", He answered an answer which I didn't understand "Well you amuse me but about my enjoyment, you wont know how I feel" I rolled eyes "Is it a good thing or a bad thing? You aren't enjoying?" He smiled and said "I am enjoying Elena….Nevermind, Lets continue?" I nodded confused and we started kissing again.

**-Hours passed and our bodies were getting hotter and more wet, we didn't stop from the last little conversation, it had been for two hours, when my phone rang-**

I stop kissing, smiles on his amazing lips and said "Could you give me one minute to answer?" He laughed as I want his permission and said "Yes you can" I smiled and got up, I went and answer the phone quickly before the call end.

I answered, It was a weird number "Hello? Who is there?" The caller: "Elena…Its Jeremy" I sighed saying "What's wrong?" Jeremy: "It's Jenna" I said: "What's with Jenna?" Jeremy: "I'm still at the grill, I was kissing Vicki when I saw Jenna. She was kissing our history teacher" My eyes widen "Are you sure Jer? I mean its Jenna we are talking about here" Jeremy sighed "I'm sure" I said: "So what now?" Jeremy: "Well I can't get out of the bathroom so can you call her and make her go anywhere so I can leave quickly?" I laughed "Okay Jer" Jeremy breathed at last feeling relief "Thanks Elena, I owe you" I said "Naah just go home and take Vicki, I think Jenna wont be home soon" Jeremy laughed "Good point" I said "Okay ill close and do my job, bye Jer" Jeremy "Bye Elena" I ended the call.

Stefan was staring at me, I smiled and said "Baby! Give me one more minute" Stefan pouts and said "That makes one more hour of torturing you" I laughed while calling Jenna, I told him "Lucky me, I love when you torture me" He shrugged, Jenna answered but I got lost in his eyes, a minute after Jenna answered, I noticed that she answered, She was saying "Hello? Anyone here? Elena?" I said quickly "Jenna….Jenna…Yeah right, I wanna tell you something alone" I heard that she stood up, I grinned and talked with her nonsense for about five minutes then I ended the call, I got message from Jeremy, I read it, its says:

'**Okay I got out, Thanks Elena, Have fun with Stefan you bad girl ;)'**

I laughed then got on bed again saying "Here, Now I'm all yours for the taking" Stefan grinned "Good" He layed on me and started kissing me passionately, I was moaning when he started kissing my body, every kiss made my body shiver, shake and I was losing control in his presence. We made love the whole night.

**{**_**Okay, this one took me a lot, I hope you like it, its all mature, I know but I said from the beginning that, hehe, ill do the sixth one soon, maybe tomorrow or today}**_

**Review? x**


	6. Not Trusting

**Trust Me, Chapter 6**

**Elena POV:**

We kept making sex the whole night till the morning risen up, I looked at the sun, I pouted because he will stop, he pushed me away gently, he kissed my forehead and said "Fun is over" I said "Oh come on? One more hour?" He shakes his head, I begged him "Please?" He laughed, then got up and I stared at him while he is putting on his clothes while saying "See? Now you are begging" We both laughed, He smiled sweetly to me "Later Elena, Now I have to go bring my best friend from the woods" I said: "who?" He smiled, rubbed my cheek with his hand saying "You will see" I closed my eyes, took his hand and kissed it while saying "I love you" He looked at me while I'm kissing his hand with a small smile on him waiting for me to leave his hand so he can go. I left his hand slowly, he hugged me saying "I love you too Elena" I smiled, He left his room.

**Stefan POV:**

I walked out of the house then I vampired speed to the woods when I saw her…My best friend…The girl that was always there for me when nobody did…Lexi.

She looked at me, her eyes widen with a grin on her face, I smiled unable to speak, then she ran and hugged me tightly for about two minutes in a warm amazing embrace.

Lexi: "Stefan! Oh my god, really? I'm seeing you now?" I looked at her tears falling "I missed you Lexi…More than the world" She blushed and kissed my cheek "I missed you more" I smiled "Lets go to the boarding house?" She nodded "lets race" She vampired speed but I was faster, I arrived and she arrived a second after me, we both went in holding hands tightly when I saw Elena getting down the stairs, she froze when she saw Lexi.

Lexi stared at Elena and said: "Katherine?" I didn't know what to do because I still didn't tell Elena about Katherine, Damon's eyes widen when Lexi said Katherine, He stared at Lexi with two expressions, The 1st he was hiding a huge laugh, 2nd we was sad because he remembered her, It was silence but it was broken, Damon: "Naah that's Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend" Damon looked a look at Lexi to make her understand, Lexi "Ahh sorry Elena" She left my hand and went to Elena, Elena made a fake smile which I knew it was fake!

Lexi greeted Elena and said: "I'm Lexi, Stefan's-" Elena continued for Lexi and said "Best friend?" Lexi nodded "Exactly" Elena nodded looking at me, I knew Elena is Jealous but I want to know why is that. Elena said: "I have to go now" She headed to the door, I followed her, when she went out of the house, She was at the parking part, I spoke to break the silence "What's wrong Elena?" She looked at me while opening the door of the car, and said: "What? I just need to go home, It's morning" I nodded "Okay, Call me when you arrive" Elena said: "I'll try" She went in the car and drove away, I felt a weird feeling like this will be a bad day.

_**{Okay, No mature for this chapter and the seventh, there will be a lot of drama but it will be nice, I hope you liked that one, I never thought that Lexi would be a reason that Stelena would fight, Haha you'd love it guys…I hope so, okay ill do the seventh soon}**_

**Review? x**


	7. Good & Bad News

**Trust Me, Chapter 7**

**Elena POV:**

I went in my house with tears in my eyes that I didn't see infront of me, I ran up to my room, then I sat on bed and started crying while thinking 'is he cheating on me with that blondie? Does he love me? What if he is using me? What if he is playing with me? What if I was just a toy in his hands to play with?' there were too many ifs that went on my mind, my phone rang in my bag, and the bag was infront of me on bed so I opened the bag and started searching for my phone, at last I found it and answered quickly, it was bonnie, I wiped my tears before I speak so she doesn't notice.

Bonnie: "Elena?"

I said: "Hello Bonnie, What's up?"

Bonnie: "Well nothing except that Jenna called me and asked me if she can talk to you, I was surprised but I understood so I told her that you were sleeping…So what happened with you and Stefan?"

I said: "What? How did you know I was with Stefan?"

Bonnie: "Well you never lied in anything except when it comes to Stefan's stuff"

I laughed painfully, she noticed that there was pain in my laugh.

Bonnie: "Elena? Are you ok? What's wrong? Details of what happened please!"

My laugh turned to a frown and said slowly "Its Stefan, I think he is cheating on me, I felt it"

Bonnie: "Oh my god, that can't be Elena, Stefan isn't that kind of boys, I can truthfully see it"

I shook my head not agreeing "I don't want to speak about it, I'll go to him so he can explain then it will be over"

Bonnie: "Wait wait wait, you will break up?"

I said: "I don't know just talk to you later"

I ended the call quickly, then I got up and went out off the house into my car, I drove to his house, I opened the door quietly when I saw Lexi coming with a towel on her body, I frowned.

Lexi hold the towel carefully: "Elena?" She sounded that she isn't happy to see me

I said lying: "Uhh I didn't come for Stefan, I wanted Damon for a minute, Where is he?"

Lexi pointed up "He is in his room, and Stefan is in the bathroom"

I nodded as I understood , She quickly said "He just entered, I finished my shower so its his turn"

I nodded again, I gave her a fake smile then ran upstairs to Damon's room.

Damon was sitting on his bed, He stared at me like he want to ask something, then he spit it out "What are you doing here? You at last found out that I'm the better Salvatore"

I said: "Not good time for jokes Damon" I sat beside him, He raised his eyebrow, I continued "Lexi and Stefan, What's going on with them?" He laughed as he understood then he said calmly "Elena, Stefan loves YOU, Lexi is his best friend for over than 100 years" I looked at him with more details look.

He started explaining: "Listen to me, When Kath…" He stopped, I said "When who?" He decided to say it in another way "nevermind, Listen, Lexi was always there for Stefan whenever he needed her, he made her part of the family, so he wont notice that you are jealous because he wont even think that you may be, because lexi is his truly best friend, he never considered her more than that ever so don't worry"

I smiled feeling relief then he continued with the bad part "But…He has a past with a girl who stole the hearts of all the guys even me, but he wont like me to tell" I frowned.

{_**It would be so long if I continued so wait for chapter 8, I hope you'd love it}**_

**Review? x**


	8. The Past Reveals

**Trust Me, Chapter 8**

**Elena POV:**

I said frowning: "Continue Damon. I don't care if he doesn't want you to speak about it, Please, I'm begging you to tell me everything"

Damon swallows: "Okay but don't interrupt, Okay?"

I nodded slowly the he started speaking:

"There was a girl called Katherine, She was the most beautiful girl that me and Stefan saw, She was fun, gorgeous and very beautiful but she was also selfish, spoiled, rude and a bitch, she dated me and Stefan at the same time but she compelled Stefan's mind not to tell me that she was dating him, she was a vampire but we weren't yet, she wanted the three of us to live together forever so she made me drink her blood and I wanted that because I wanted to be a vampire but Stefan wasn't in love with her so she compelled him to love her and feed on her but she loved Stefan, I was only a toy, so after she changed us, she was captured by our father and they locked her under a church, we thought that she was dead but we found out that she wasn't, they say she escaped from the church and that she is in the woods but I don't know, Lexi knew Katherine from Stefan, Lexi never saw her but Lexi hated her because Stefan does, And when Lexi saw you, Do you remember what she said at first?" I was freezing when I remembered "Kat—Katherine…She said Katherine" He nodded "That's because you look like her" I frowned, He got up and got from his closet a picture and gave it to me, I looked at the picture then I didn't believe what I'm seeing, I thought I was looking in the mirror, I mumbled "Wh—Wha—What?" Damon sat beside me again and continued "You look like her, That's Katherine"

-**It was silence for about ten minutes-**

Damon said: "You there?" He knocked on my forehead

I laughed at what he did, then got serious again and began to speak "Does that mean that Stefan is only in love with me because I look like the woman that he loved in the past?

Damon shook head "No, Elena listen, Forget what I said, Stefan loves you not Lexi and not Katherine"

I got up and walked to the door "Thank You Damon, You helped me know some things about my ex-boyfriend"

Damon ran to me: "EX?"

I cried hardly "I don't trust him"

He swallowed "You should trust him"

I shook head "Elena? Could you think first? Please?"

I looked in his blue eyes "Uhh yeah I will but this is for you"

He smiled "Thanks Elena"

I smiled softly and got out of the room when I heard a giggle, I followed the giggle to Stefan's room, I got in to see that Lexi was laughing with Stefan, she was sitting on bed and he was sitting on a chair, they looked as best friends, Lexi smiled "Hey Elena, You finished talking with Damon?"

Stefan looked at Lexi then at me "Why were you talking with Damon?"

I said angrily: "And what if I do?"

Lexi started at my rude answer but he didn't mind and said "Elena? You ok?"

I said: "No, How could I be when I knew that you have a past!"

Lexi frowned and Stefan froze.

Lexi mumbled talking to me "You mean Kat—Katherine?"

I nodded angrily.

Damon got in as he heard that I just revealed everything.

Stefan said: "Elena…That was 145 years ago"

I said: "So? Still it's the past and I cant take this"

Lexi got up and went to Damon, she took his hand and grabbed him out of the room because me and Stefan need some privacy in this, she shut the door, he stood up and went to me then he started:

"Elena…Whatever that Damon told you, Katherine isn't the woman I love, I love you only you! I never loved her Elena…I never did, she compelled me to so? How could that be a past?"

I said: "But you slept with her"

He raised an eyebrow "Damon gave too much details, didn't he?"

Tears in my eyes saying "He didn't, I was guessing but its true"

Stefan "Elena Please?"

Elena shook head wanting to tell him that its over but her lips cant make to say it because her love for him wasn't normal, so she thought it was a bad idea staying, she ran out of the house crying.

{_**Too much drama, huh? Told you haha! Anyway I miss my mature chapters so ill try to make them be together again in the next chapter, I hope you liked that one}**_

**Review? x**


	9. I Can't Resist My Love For You

**Trust Me, Chapter 9**

**-A week passed while Elena isn't answering Stefan at all-**

**Elena POV:**

I'm sitting alone at my house all that I'm thinking about is Stefan, when the bell door rang, I ran and opened the door, I saw Lexi, I frowned.

Lexi: "Hello Elena"

I swallowed saying: "Come in"

She smiled "Thank you" She stepped in slowly the goes in and closes the door.

I sat on the couch again and she followed me. I was silent.

Lexi: "Elena…Stefan did nothing wrong, don't tell me that you don't have a past? Look Stefan doesn't know that I'm here, I just wanna fix things because he is my best friend and I want him to be happy and I know he loves you so just answer my question"

I was surprised by what she said, I mumbled "Every-One has a past" I cough.

Lexi grinned: "He knows?"

I wasn't looking at her, I looked at her "Yeah he does…"

Lexi raised an eyebrow: "So? You don't love him enough to trust him?"

I swallowed: "I love him…I miss him…but I'm not sure about trust"

Lexi nodded: "He hates Katherine, Trust me!"

I smiled for the first time it wasn't fake.

She grinned: "At last you smiled"

I rolled eyes thinking 'She knew all this time that I was faking a smile?' I said: "What?"

Lexi laughed "It's nothing, so….I think you should speak to him….again"

I nodded smiling "I like you"

Lexi shrugged "Trust me, Stefan loves you so much, you shouldn't leave him for just the past"

I nodded for like the fourth time "Got it"

I stood up and went to the door to go with Lexi to Stefan, she vampired speed and I saw her beside my car, I laughed and went to my car, opened the lock and sits on the driver seat, Lexi sits on the seat beside me, then I drove quickly to the boarding house.

I opens the door, I go in the house with Lexi, I find Stefan sitting on the couch, I walk to him, he looks at me then at Lexi confused.

I ran to him, makes him lay on the couch, I lay on him and started kissing his lips passionately then whispers "I missed you" He smiles on my lips and I started kissing again passionately.

_**[yay mature again, I don't like drama too much but it gives a soul to the story so I had to, chapter 10 will be mature but you have to wait till tomorrow, I hope you enjoyed that one]**_

**Review? x**


	10. Pregnant

**Trust Me, Chapter 10**

**Elena POV:**

Me and Stefan kept kissing on the couch passionately then he got up and vampired speed to his room, I suddenly found myself on his bed, he was taking off his clothes so I did the same, after 2 minutes, we became naked then he jumped on me and started fucking me hardly.

He pressed his cock in my tit.

He licked and kissed my body.

He opened my legs and went inside kissing my tit.

He kissed, squeezed and licked my chest.

**-After an hour, My phone rang-**

He pulled away slowly so I can stand up, I got out off bed slowly unable to walk, Then I took my phone and answered.

I said: "Hello?"

The Caller: "Miss Gilbert?"

I said: "Yes, Who is it?"

The Caller: "You remember the day when your stomach hurt?"

I Said: "Yeah"

The Caller: "Okay, I'm the doctor and I have something to tell you"

I swallowed: "And what thing would that be?"

The Doctor: "You are pregnant!"

I frowned, Stefan was staring at me, He noticed the frown and said: "What's wrong Elena?"

I said to the doctor: "Okay thank you, I'll come now"

The Doctor: "Okay! Bye"

I ended the call, I took my clothes and started dressing quietly.

Stefan said: "What's wrong?

I said: "You told me vampires don't get pregnant, right?"

Stefan nodded "Exactly so don't worry"

I nodded saying "Okay, I'm not worrying, I just have to go because Jenna needs me" I smiled lightly.

Stefan nodded "Want a ride?"

I shook head "No, No, No"

I went out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, in my car, drove fast to the hospital, to the doctor.

The Doctor looked at me saying: "Are you married?"

I shook my head: "No!"

The doctor raised his eyebrow giving me a disappointment look: "so what about the baby?"

I said: "I don't know, how could I be pregnant?"

The doctor: "I don't know, I think –you- know

I thought 'sex? But its Stefan, my vampire boyfriend, I can't be pregnant, how will I tell him this?'

The doctor "Miss Gilbert?"

I looked at him, said: "Thank you doctor, I have to go" I ran quickly, in my car, runs my hand in my hair as I'm scared of what will happen.

{_**well it was so mature so I hope you liked it, there wont be mature stuff again ,I think, sorry I took time, my internet wasn't working}**_

**Review? x**


	11. Miracle

**Trust Me, Chapter 11**

**Elena POV:**

I drove to Bonnie's house, Gram opened the door, greeted me and welcomed me in, I ran to Bonnie's room quickly, I saw Bonnie on bed, I ran and hugged her with tears in my eyes.

Bonnie said: "What's wrong Elena? You are crying!"

I wiped my tear "The doctor….he said I'm pregnant but I can't"

She said: "Pregnant? Wait Stefan is a vampire, you cant be pregnant from him"

My eyes widen "I didn't cheat on him, I never slept with a guy on bed except him, even matt NO"

She nodded "You should tell him then"

I nodded, went out of the car, called him.

Stefan answered after 5 rings (as usual): "Elena!"

I said quickly "Go to my house in my room, I'm waiting"

I ended quickly before he answer, arrived at the house, parked my car quickly and ran up to my room.

He came after a minute, I ran in his arms shivering, he was confused but played in my hair saying "What's wrong?"

I cried.

He kept wiping my tears, I mumbled "Do you trust me?"

He said quickly sure of his answer "Yes Elena, I trust you"

I said: "Why? How?"

He made me look in his eyes, he took my face in his hands saying "Because I love you so I trust you and because I know you love me so you wont cheat on me"

I nodded feeling a little better, he continued talking: "Why did you ask me this?"

I hesitated but answered "Because I'm…..pregnant"

He frowned, he removed his hands from my face, he looked away "You can't be pregnant Elena"

I said: "You fucked me three times so hard, what were you waiting for?"

He looked at me with a dirty look "Nothing, It's not my baby" He was about to jump from the window I took his arm to bed, I layed on him "See? You don't trust me"

Tears falling down on his face, he rubbed my cheek with his hand with a disappointment look, I said: "Stefan, Trust me, I beg you" I started crying, he didn't know what to do, he pulled me away, he sat on the edge of the bed not looking at me, I walked infront of him, sat down on my knees under him, he was looking away, I put my hands on his face making him look at me, he looked down at me.

I said: "You can't leave me and our baby"

He said: "Elena! It's –your – baby"

I shook head: "I never slept with a guy on bed except you"

He got up and vampired speed out of the house, I sat on the ground crying.

**Stefan POV:**

I vampired speed to the boarding house, I sat on the couch when Lexi jumped on me, she was on me now.

Lexi said: "You are late"

I laughed softly "Sorry" I kissed her cheek, it was close to her lips that if someone seen us will think something wrong.

Suddenly the door opened while I was kissing Lexi's cheek, It was Elena, She froze. Lexi pulled away when she saw her and said: "Hey Elena" There was tears in Elena's eyes, she ran out of the house, Lexi looked at me "What's wrong?" I sighed "She is pregnant so I don't trust her because it cant be my baby"

Lexi stared at me "It can Stefan"

I was confused "What?"

Lexi said: "it can be your baby, it's not 100% that vampires cant get pregnant, they can!"

I stared at her "But….No…"

Lexi said: "Elena never cheated on you, Trust me"

I closed my eyes confused then opened it pointing at the door "You mean that Elena is pregnant with my baby?"

Lexi nodded with a grin on her face "Oh yeah"

I got up "I have to speak with her"

Lexi nodded "You should"

I smiled and vampired speed to Elena's house not knowing what I'll say or do.

_**{Okay, I hope you liked that one, ill do the next one soon, my school is after 10 days so ill try to finish the story before that, thank you all}**_

**Review? x**


	12. Losing & Winning Of Trust

**Trust Me, Chapter 12**

**Elena POV:**

I was sitting in my room crying thinking 'I just saw Lexi on top of Stefan and he was kissing her lips, Was he using me? Am I just a toy for his amusement? Did he just want me to fall for him?….his plan worked then' I cried harder, It was dangerous on my baby but I couldn't keep myself from it.

I looked at the window and saw Stefan, he went in, I was happy that he came but angry from him, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked away, he walked to me, he putted his hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes, I felt him getting on his knees so we are face-to-face, he started speaking softly "I'm sorry for not trusting you" He putted his other hand on my other cheek that my face is in his hands now, I was forced to look at him, he continued "I'm so sorry Elena, I was selfish, spoiled, rude, cruel, I wish you can forgive me" I was so angry "Forgiveness can't be given this time" He bitted his lips in disappointment looking down, I began speaking "I can't take this, first you thought I was cheating on you then I saw Lexi on top of you, and you were kissing her lips, How could I forgive you for this?" He looked at me saying "Lips? Wait, I was kissing her cheek" I said: "Whatever! It's not the only thing" I moved his hands away, He stood up sighing then he said "I love you Elena, Please? You didn't trust me too, and you were going to leave me for my past and because you were jealous of Lexi, and you did leave me but when you came back, I didn't mind, because I really love you so that's why I forgave you, but you don't love me enough" Before I speak he was gone.

I rested my head on my pillow, the things that he said kept repeating in my mind till I got headache, I felt that the baby is kicking my stomach, I putted my hand on my stomach.

I called Damon and asked him to come, I found him already at my window, he went it, and jumped on bed beside me saying "What is it Miss Gilbert?"

I said: "It's Stefan"

He laughed: "What did he do?"

I rolled eyes at his laugh saying: "He gave me a lesson in love, and it was hard, he said that I don't love him enough to forgive him and that's not true"

He laughed more: "But he is kinda right you know"

I folded arms angry: "No that's not true! And he is completely wrong!"

He noticed that I'm serious, he stopped laughing and said seriously "then tell him this, Why did you want me?"

I didn't know, I felt comfortable in his presence. I said "And why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

He laughed "That's interesting"

He came closer and closer to me, then I suddenly found him laying on me in bed. He came closer to my lips and I found him kissing my lips, I liked the taste but I didn't know so I kissed back deeply, we started kissing deeply, I was getting horny, when he took my shirt off, and took his too.

Then he kept kissing me passionately when I felt a movement, I looked at saw Stefan, Tears filled my eyes at what I just done, Damon got up and wore his shirt quickly.

Damon suddenly disappeared, Stefan was staring at me with a look that I cant describe, I said: "I didn't know what was happening, I suddenly found him on me and kissing me, sorry?"

He looked down saying "I came to say that I'll do anything to gain your trust again but after what I saw, its not my role part, what about our baby? You didn't think about him while kissing Damon?"

I walked to him, made him look at me "I wasn't thinking straight"

He pushed me away so I hit the wall and fall to the ground, he said "You just did like Katherine!"

I said: "I didn't know what happened, I just kissed him, I'm sorry Stefan, I love you, forgive me please?"

He shook his head with tears in his eyes.

I said: "Stefan, This is your child, Well I never had a past, so could we consider this my past? It was a kiss, but you slept with Katherine, so please just forgive me, be better than me"

He looked at me, there was blood on the back of my head because he hit me with anger on the wall, I stood on my knees and moved slowly to him, I looked up at him with tears all over my face, I said: "I'm sorry, please?"

He didn't look at me, he looked at the window saying "You broke my heart Elena"

"I beg you Stefan" I said putting my head between his knees.

He sighed, he pulled me up, made me lay on bed, he sat beside me, he started playing in my hair when he saw the blood, He looked at me: "Did I do that?"

I smiled softly nodding.

He felt guilty, he hugged me "I'm sorry"

I shook my head "I am sorry"

He smiled saying "What about we forget about what happened today?"

I grinned nodding "Yes please"

He layed on me and started kissing me passionately.

{_**Okay, this is what I call drama, I cried while im writing this chapter haha, anyway ill do the next one soon, it will be MATURE, LOL}**_

**Review? x**


	13. Trick

**Trust Me, Chapter 13**

**Elena POV:**

Stefan layed on me, and kept kissing my lips passionately without a breathe, then he whispered on my lips "What if Jenna came in?" I shook head saying "She wont" I rolled him on my bed so I'm laying on him, I unbuttoned his shirt while kissing his lips deeply, then he took off my pants and I took off his shirt and trousers.

He started tickling me, I kept laughing while saying "Stefan! Stop" He tickled more & more when Jeremy came in.

Stefan stopped at turned red, I was wearing my panties and bra, and Stefan was wearing his underwear only.

I glared at Jeremy and said "You should have knocked"

Jeremy hides his laugh and says "Emm I'm sorry, I was going to tell you that if Jenna came home, Could you let Vicki sit with you? so Jenna won't think anything you know" He looks down.

I laughed saying "Is Vicki in your room?"

Jeremy smiled "Yeah so?"

I nodded "Sure and Stefan will sit with you"

Stefan smiled "Sounds like a good plan"

Jeremy nodded "Okay and sorry for interrupting" He smirked and left, He closed the door behind him.

I looked at Stefan. He said "That wasn't bad, Jeremy is nice"

I nodded "Anyway let's continue?"

Stefan smiled, he layed on me and started kissing my body, up to down, down to up then he kept licking my body, I kept shivering.

**-After an hour of making love, someone knocked on the door-**

I said "Who?"

Jeremy whispered, I barely heard him "Jenna is home"

I got up quickly wear my clothes and Stefan vampired speed wearing his clothes, then I opened the door, Vicki came in and Stefan went to Jeremy's room.

**Stefan POV:**

I went in Jeremy's room, he closed the door, I sat on the chair with silence then Jeremy said: "So do you enjoy the time with my sister?"

I looked at him saying "Yeah, She is fun"

He nodded. I felt something's wrong with him so I said "Are you okay?"

He looked down then at me "Not very much…I feel that something is wrong with you"

I raised a brow "Something like what?"

He shook head "Nevermind, It's just a weird feeling"

I nodded then Jenna came in the room yelling "JEREMY GILBERT, SEX AGAIN?"

She looked at me then at Jeremy and said "Emm I'm sorry"

I wanted to laugh but I nodded saying "It's ok"

She went out of the room then Jeremy started laughing.

I said: "What is this weird feeling?"

He looked at me "I just want you to take care of my sister" He smiled, I nodded smiling then said "Ofcourse I will"

Me, Jeremy, Vicki and Elena went out of the rooms and decided to go on the double date together.

_**{Okay, I thought of making new ideas, I hope you liked it, ill make the 14**__**th**__** soon}**_

**Review? x**


	14. The END

**Trust Me, Chapter 14**

**Elena POV:**

Me, Vicki, Jeremy and Stefan got out of the house and went to the grill to party!

I sat beside Stefan and he whispered in my ear saying "I Love You", I smiled softly and kissed him passionately mumbling "I Love You More"

Jeremy was smiling as he felt that I'll be happy with Stefan…He was at first worried and I knew it but then he knew how much I love Stefan!

I knew that life will be just good from now on…no more cheating…no more lies!

_**{well that's the end, I hope you liked it}**_


End file.
